Unlimited Power (John Smith 10)
Story Phantom is running down a hallway, panting heavily. He stops and leans on a wall, looking back down the hallway. Phantom: (Pants) So this is what Albedo meant from using this too much. I have to get away. He shouldn’t be so powerful after all the fights I’ve had him fight. Voice: What’s wrong, Your Majesty? Are you actually tired? This is why the King never fights. (Phantom turns, and sees Zombozo come out of a hallway covered in shadows.) Phantom: You! I thought you were dead. You were alive and didn’t return to serve me?! Zombozo: Please. This is what happens when you give your servants free will. The strongest will figure out that they can fight back. Besides, this was always the plan. (Albedo then climbs up Zombozo’s back, and appears on his shoulder.) Albedo: Hello, you limited minded primate. And how is my creation doing? Phantom: You?! You were the one who gave me the Warmatrix! You’re the one who made all this possible! Albedo: Yes, you were a good guinea pig. However, I never intended you to keep the Warmatrix. I was simply waiting for the right time to take it back, and for the right person to work with. And now, the three of us will end this. Phantom: Who’s the third? (A hand covers Phantom’s face, and Phantom’s head is slammed into the wall, going through it. Phantom looks back, and turns, seeing Vilgax coming through the hole.) No. Impossible! I had you killed! Vilgax: Did you really think that anyone you sent could’ve killed me? Besides, who did you send to kill me? Phantom: (In horror) Zombozo. Vilgax: (Smirks) Exactly. And now, I’ve been promised your Omnitrix, in exchange. (Holds up a necklace, and Phantom reacts, reaching for a necklace around his neck.) Here. (Tosses necklace to Zombozo.) You can take this pathetic planet. I have my sights set on something greater, the galaxy. Zombozo: Well, I’ll leave you to it. Albedo, are you coming? Albedo: Yes. With this, I’ll be able to get my revenge. (Zombozo and Albedo leave.) Vilgax: Now, stand up and fight. I hate weaklings, and if I am to kill you, I want you to stand a chance. Phantom: Me? Weak? (Fires mana blast, and Vilgax swings his arm, breaking the attack.) Vilgax: That it? (Phantom slaps down Warmatrix, turning into Four Arms.) Four Arms: You want a fight? You’ve got it! Four Arms charges in, and throws a punch at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, slamming his arm into Four Arms’ back, slamming him into the ground. Four Arms tries to get up, when Vilgax picks Four Arms up, spins and throws him, sending him through several walls. Four Arms gets up, Vilgax fast approaching. Four Arms claps his hands together, hitting Vilgax with a shockwave. Vilgax pushes through, and throws a punch. Four Arms uses all four hands, catching the fist. Vilgax knees Four Arms, and throws Four Arms again. Four Arms hits the Warmatrix, turning into Slapstrike. Vilgax: This form? Perhaps I should take extra measures. Slapstrike stretches his arm to slap Vilgax, and he activates the Shield of Ziegal, which blocks the attack. Vilgax then fires his laser vision, hitting Slapstrike in the chest, injuring him. Vilgax then draws his sword, as Slapstrike goes to attack again. The sword catches on fire, as Vilgax parries the attack. The fire burns Slapstrike’s flipper, and the two push each other back. Vilgax then raises his right hand, preparing to fire the Ruby Ray of Ulo. He fires it, and Slapstrike hits the Warmatrix, as Goop is splattered by the attack. Goop reforms. Goop: Ha! Is that all you got? I’ve got you right where I want you. Vilgax: Actually, I’ve got you right where I want you. (Vilgax fires his laser vision, and Goop dodges and charges Vilgax. The laser turns around, and hits the Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop turns into a puddle on the ground.) Albedo said that this form is the easiest to remove the Warmatrix from, and quite easy to force you to use. (Grabs Warmatrix, taking it off Goop. Goop reverts to Phantom, as Vilgax puts the Warmatrix on his right wrist.) The Omnitrix is finally mine! Phantom: (Standing up) You fool. I am immortal! You can’t kill me! I’ll kill you! Phantom fires a mana blasts, as Vilgax slaps down the Warmatrix, turning into NRG. NRG takes the attack, and fires a radiation blast back at Phantom. Phantom forms a mana shield, but the shield breaks, and Phantom is hit, being knocked down. NRG stands over Phantom, and grabs Phantom, lifting him up, sealing his arms off. NRG then superheats his hands, and Phantom screams in pain, his body glowing red as burning. NRG throws Phantom to the ground, his body burned and unmoving. NRG reverts. Vilgax: I can still incapacitate you. (Vilgax begins laughing evilly.) End Scene On the roof of the castle, Albedo is working on a bomb looking devices. Zombozo was wearing the control necklace, and an army of zombies was surrounding the castle. Zombozo: (Evil clown laugh.) Ruling the Earth is going to be so much fun. Albedo: Just you wait. Soon I’ll take out Azmuth, proving once and for all that I am the smartest Galvan of all time! Zombozo: Will that thing really work? Albedo: I created it. Of course it will work. (He activates it, and a stream of energy forms on top. Albedo goes into it, screaming joyfully.) End Scene John is running down a hallway, when he sees several holes in the wall. He then hears evil laughter, and goes through the holes to find it. He finds Vilgax laughing, with Phantom severely burned and the Warmatrix on Vilgax’s wrist. John: Vilgax? You’re here? Vilgax: Ah, John Smith. I am glad you came. Phantom was originally supposed to kill you, but now I get the honor to do it myself. John: Why don’t you just give up? You’ve never beaten me before. Vilgax: That’s because I never had this before. (Holds up Warmatrix.) John: And you won’t win with it. (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Quilscade: What? Who’s this guy? I wanted XLR8. Vilgax: All this time, and yet, you still can’t control that thing. Quilscade: That’s why I’ve always beaten you. Because I’m a quick learner. Quilscade! Quilscade curls up into a ball, thorns coming out all over his body. He then rolls at Vilgax, who swings his arms, sending Quilscade flying towards a wall. Quilscade’s thorns pierce through the wall, and he rolls up the wall and hangs from the ceiling. He fires several thorns from his body, as Vilgax blows air, blowing the thorns back. Quilscade jumps off the ceiling, rolling at Vilgax. Vilgax draws his sword, and blocks the attack, pushing him back. Quilscade lands, thorns coming out of his palms. Vilgax charges back in, swings his swords. Quilscade parries, and a long thorn grows out of his foot, launching himself into the air. Vilgax fires his laser vision, hitting Quilscade and knocking him to the ground. Vilgax goes to stab Quilscade with his sword, as Quilscade hits the Omnitrix. Sludge Blob: Sludge Blob! The sword slices through Sludge Blob, who regenerates quickly. The sword then catches on fire, and swings it again. Sludge Blob stretches back to dodge, and goes to punch Vilgax. Vilgax slices the fist off, the flames severing the sludge and causing it to fall to the ground. Sludge Blob regenerates it, and turns into a puddle to dodge another strike, wrapping around Vilgax’s legs. He then lifts Vilgax, slamming him into the wall, causing him to drop his sword. Vilgax slaps down the Warmatrix. Vicktor Stein: Now, you will learn to fear your own power. Vicktor Stein shoots lightning at Sludge Blob, electrocuting him, and causing him to start to melt into a puddle. Sludge Blob struggles, but hits the Omnitrix, turning into Feedback. He absorbs the lightning, then fires an electric blast, and Vicktor Stein takes it, pushing through it. He then punches Feedback, knocking him back. Vicktor Stein then hits the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He raises his hands, and releases a stream of fire. Feedback is covered in fire, and flies out as Big Chill. Big Chill: You need to chill out. (Big Chill uses his freeze breath, and Heatblast counters with fire. Then, Big Chill hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! (Heatblast hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Big Chill: That just sounds silly when you do it. Ultimate Heatblast: How do you think we feel when you do it? Ultimate Heatblast spits a stream of lava, and Ultimate Big Chill uses his ice flames, the attacks canceling each other out. The two both land, and revert. John: Not bad. It took me like a week to totally figure out how to fight with this thing. Vilgax: This just proves that I should’ve been the one to obtain it from the beginning. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Humungousaur.) John: In that case, I’ll use Eatle. (Slaps down Omnitrix. He turns into the same species as Ultimos, with a grey humanoid form. However, he has a green suit instead of yellow, no gloves and no cape. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.) Grey Meteor: Ultimos’ form? When did that happen? Oh well. (Humungousaur charges in, going to punch him. Grey Meteor catches the fist, swings and throws Humungousaur.) Hold on! I can’t fight you seriously until I think of a name for this guy. Humungousaur: (Standing up) Hurry up. Grey Meteor: Very well. Grey Meteor! Humungousaur grows, tearing through the ceiling of the room. Grey Meteor flies up, and strikes Humungousaur in the chest, sending him flying up into the air. On the roof, the bomb had stopped, and Albedo comes down off of it. Albedo: Experiment completed. (Then, Humungousaur breaks through the roof, then falls back through the hole.) Hm. Looks like our warlord needs our help. Zombozo: Go if you want. I’ve got my army. Farewell. (Zombozo jumps off the roof, and was flying away, holding a paper airplane.) Humungousaur falls, and Grey Meteor flies up and hits him, sending through several walls. Humungousaur reverts, and Grey Meteor uses his freeze breath to freeze Vilgax to the ground. Grey Meteor: And now, you are defeated. (Vilgax breaks out, and swings his fist at Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor catches it, and punches Vilgax in the face, knocking him down.) Just stay down. Saves you some embarrassment. (Grey Meteor is then hit by a time ray, and he is knocked out of the sky, leaning against the wall. Clockwork comes into the room.) Vilgax? Clockwork: No. It’s me, Albedo. Did you forget about me already? I should’ve expected that from a species that has as low an intelligence as humans. (Fires another time ray at Grey Meteor, which hurts him.) Your body is more durable than it appears, to be immune to time. (Grey Meteor passes out, reverting. John is lying on the ground.) Vilgax: I had that handled. (Vilgax walks up to Clockwork, and he reverts.) Albedo: I wasn’t willing to risk it. Now, you can kill him. Vilgax: Gladly. (Vilgax draws his sword, when he’s hit by a powerful mana blast. Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Sunder had arrived, and Vilgax charges in. Sunder blocks his sword with his axe, and Ship merges onto Julie. She then punches Vilgax, pushing him back.) Worthless scum! Albedo: Hm. Reinforcements. Vilgax, let us leave for today. (Albedo turns into Water Hazard, and releases steam from his hands.) Vilgax: No! I will kill them all! Water Hazard: Don’t worry. They will return. (Gwen swings her arms, and the steam clears. Vilgax and Water Hazard were gone.) Kevin: We’ll get them. Julie: John! (Julie runs over to John, Ship coming off her.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunder *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *Phantom *Zombozo *Albedo (first re-appearance) *Vilgax (first re-appearance) (main villain) Aliens Used by John *Quilscade (first appearance by John) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Sludge Blob *Feedback *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Grey Meteor (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eatle) Used by Phantom *Four Arms *Slapstrike *Goop Used by Vilgax *NRG *Vicktor Stein *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast *Humungousaur Used by Albedo *Clockwork *Water Hazard Trivia *John finally uses the unlocked DNA of Ultimos' species that he obtained in Castle Maze. *It's revealed that Phantom was just a pawn to Albedo, and that he had teamed up with Zombozo and Vilgax. *This episode has features from several canon episodes, like "Primus", "The Final Battle Part 1", and "Double or Nothing". *Using the powers of NRG has become a stable in the series, being the most used form to inflict mortal injuries/kill people. *It's hinted that Vilgax has seen Slapstrike before, though he hasn't been seen him before. This may prove that this Vilgax was there in Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 and Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc